No room for Me
by Asuka Tanku
Summary: Why is it so hard to find somebody who cares? Loki s'est posé la question. Il se la pose encore et il est toujours seul. But it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you. Et ça il le sait. Tout Asgard le regarde de haut. Le regarde de loin. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche et qu'ils puissent rire de lui. Il est seul. Nobody cares. Et c'est pour ça qu'il se laisse tomber.


Hello~ Je fais mes premiers pas dans les fandoms de Marvel (et _oh mon dieu_ je ne suis hélas pas encore en connaissance des comics.) Je ne sais honnêtement pas ce que ça vaut. J'ai écrit ça en quelques heures, en reregardant le film Thor (pardon, en reregardant les scènes avec Loki et en me disant mais c'te VDM.). L'idée m'est venue en farfouillant le wikipédiatre de Loki par curiosité (parce que j'aime Loki.)

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi. Tout à Marvel, et quelques trucs par-ci par-là à d'autres personnes - je n'ai pas les noms exacts.

**Warnings :** Rien de bien folichon à part le aaaaaaangst. Mais bon, c'est même pas le pire de ce que j'ai écrit (faut dire qu'après Orchard of Mines, je peux pas faire pire je crois...). Donc uaip. **Spoilers **(oui parce que c'est pendant tout le film Thor.) **Angst** ; **Loki feels** ; Je crois que c'est le truc le plus tout public que j'ai écrit. xD Y a même pas de couple quoi ! Enfin si, vague mention de ThorxJane mais c'pas important. Ah si, important **Suicide** (vous voyez de quoi je parle.) ce qui est d'ailleurs l'unique raison pour laquelle j'ai mis ceci en T.

**Explication du titre :** _No room for me_ est une partie du vers _There's no room for me_ de la chanson Someone who cares de Three Days Grace (et sérieusement, il lui manque juste le nom de Loki.) Traduit, c'est très simple : (Il n'y a) Pas de place pour moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il y en a qui voient mais qui ne font rien. Qui observent juste, sans agir. Sans se sentir coupable. Les humains connaissent bien ce principe – quand ils apprennent les premiers soins on leur en parle. _Plus il y a de personnes, moins vous vous sentirez concernés. Moins vous agirez._

Les Ases, malgré leur immortalité, malgré toute leur sagesse, ne sont guère différents. Pourquoi devrai-je ouvrir la bouche, si un autre peut le faire à ma place ? Pourquoi devrai-je me sentir concerné ? Alors ils parlent entre eux, murmurent. Ils regardent parfois paniqués, parfois amusés, souvent curieux, les deux princes qui grandissent et deviennent très différents l'un de l'autre. Ils chantent les louanges de Thor (_car Thor est un guerrier, Thor est fort et brave, Thor est grand et blond, franc et souriant_), le fils aîné. Ils regardent avec un certain dédain – car on ne change pas des siècles de bigoterie pour un seul garçon, même un fils de roi – les talents de Loki pour la magie et les farces de mauvais goût. Chuchotent qu'il cause beaucoup de mal avec ses mensonges et ses tromperies.

Certains remarquent silencieusement que si on le traitait mieux, que si on lui reconnaissait ses dons plutôt que de toujours le renvoyer dans l'ombre de son frère, peut-être qu'il serait plus affable avec eux, moins disposés à les escroquer. D'autres ajoutent qu'il a toujours semblé désolé, si _(quand)_ ses plaisanteries tournaient mal.

Mais personne le dit à voix haute. Personne ne s'avance pour dire que le second prince, à sa manière, est aussi beau et fort que Thor. Que certes, il fuit le danger, mais que c'est souvent lui aussi qui sauve la vie de son frère quand l'imprudence de ce dernier les met dans une situation potentiellement désastreuse.

Non. Aucun Ase n'ose ouvrir la bouche. _Qu'un autre le fasse, j'ai trop à faire. Ce n'est pas mon rôle. Je ne peux pas juger. Je ne suis qu'un parmi tant d'autres, quelqu'un finira bien par dire ce que beaucoup pensent tout bas..._

Et les années passent.

Les plaisanteries deviennent vicieuses, cruelles. Loki se renferme et perd peu à peu l'innocence qui faisait de lui un enfant. Il s'éloigne de ses parents. Constate sans doute ce que beaucoup ont déjà remarqué : Odin n'a jamais eu l'intention de faire de Loki le roi d'Asgard. Pourquoi ? D'aucuns supposent que c'est parce qu'un roi sorcier ferait honte à leurs ancêtres. Seul Odin pourrait répondre à cette question et les Ases n'oseraient questionner leur roi out-puissant. Alors ils agissent en conséquence.

Loki n'a jamais été très respecté, encore moins aimé. Les seuls amis qu'on lui connaît sont en fait ceux de son frère, qui acceptent sa présence avec plus ou moins de suspicion. Sif raconte à qui veut l'écouter (_et de fait, beaucoup le sont et sont encore plus enthousiaste à l'idée de répéter_) qu'il a toujours été jaloux de son frère, plus doué en combat, plus courageux et fort que lui. Elle omet souvent de préciser les plans de secours de Loki, sa magie souvent bien utile.

Car oui, Loki est jaloux. Il aurait fallu être aveugle et sourd pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Les remarques sèches se font de plus en plus nombreuses, les étreintes deviennent froides et distantes. Loki évite l'affection de son frère et lui jette des regards avides. Mais, supposent quelques courageux, n'est-ce pas normal pour un jeune frère de jalouser son aîné ? D'autant plus si la préférence est si évidente ? Pourquoi Loki n'aurait-il pas le droit aux même éloges quand il travaille aussi dur (_si ce n'est plus_) que Thor ? Pourquoi est-ce toujours Thor qui se fait féliciter au retour d'une bataille victorieuse et jamais Loki ?

Loki, le stratège, dont les plans leur permettent de vaincre sans se blesser.

Loki, le charmeur, dont les paroles douces et subtiles leur permettent de se glisser dans un camp ennemi ou de s'en échapper.

Loki, le sorcier, dont les sorts ont maintes fois sauvé la vie de nombreux guerriers trop confiants en leur capacité.

Loki, qu'on qualifie de menteur, de trompeur, de langue de serpent, qu'on assure maléfique et sournois, incapable d'aimer.

Asgard est un lieu de sagesse, avancé dans sa technologie et ses connaissances. Asgard abrite les meilleurs guerriers des neufs royaumes. Asgard héberge le meilleur vin, les plus belles femmes et la plus fine viande.

Mais Asgard est aussi un lieu figé dans des croyances vieilles comme l'univers, basées sur des prophéties pas encore réalisées et sur une culture ancestrale et obtuse. Les hommes sont des guerriers. Les femmes sont des guérisseuses et des porteuses d'enfants. Seules les Walkyries (_et Sif_) sont encore capables d'échapper à ces règles – et surtout parce qu'elles font aussi partie de la tradition.

Mais Loki ? Loki qui peut changer de sexe selon son souhait, Loki qui bien que fort ne vaudra jamais l'un des combattants d'Odin, Loki qui préfère la magie à l'épée, les livres à l'art de la guerre... ?

Qui ose se lever pour le fils mis à l'arrière-plan ? Qui ose se faire l'avocat du diable ? Personne. Il n'y a jamais personne. Pour Thor, ils sont toujours là, même lorsqu'il grandit pour devenir arrogant et impatient. Ils l'encouragent, le considèrent déjà comme héritier bien avant la décision finale d'Odin.

N'importe qui de censé serait jaloux. N'importe qui de censé aurait remarqué que derrière cette jalousie tout méritée, il y a surtout de la tristesse et un désir d'être reconnu pour ce qu'on aime. Parce que ça fait mal, ça fait mal de se savoir mal-aimé, sans comprendre pourquoi. Loki sombre dans la rage et complote, dans l'espoir qu'enfin les mots d'Odin soient dirigés vers lui et plus vers Thor.

Alors oui. Il décide d'enseigner à Thor l'humilité, de montrer à leur père que le Dieu du Tonnerre n'est pas fait pour être roi. Il laisse entrer des géants du froid en sachant parfaitement qu'après avoir appris cette intrusion, Thor sera prêt à partir en guerre. Pas Odin.

Odin est fatigué et ancien. Il est prêt à se retirer – dès qu'il estimera Thor suffisamment mûr.

Loki ne veut que le bien d'Asgard. Il est amer oui. Mais Asgard est sa maison, les Ases, son peuple et il est un prince. Il a appris à faire avec, à faire passer son bien-être et ses désirs après ceux du plus grand nombre. Et Thor ne fera aucun bien à Asgard dans son état actuel. Parce que, exactement comme Loki l'avait prédit, il décide de partir sur Jötunheim, décide de repartir en guerre. Et ses amis, toujours avides de sang le suivent sans se poser de questions, sans penser aux besoins de _leur monde_.

Loki prévient un garde, lui indique de se dépêcher, pour la sûreté de Thor. Loki ne veut pas son frère mort – au contraire. Il a bien compris qu'aucun Ase ne le voulait sur le trône. A quoi bon se battre pour lui si c'est pour se faire chasser par une populace en colère et se faire égorger sur la place publique ?

Mais il y a une faille dans son plan, une qu'il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir. Ce que seul Odin (_et sans doute Frigga, car Odin dit tout à Frigga_) savait jusque-là.

Loki est un Jötun.

Loki est un monstre.

Son esprit devient confus et il se perd entre colère, terreur et _souffrance_. Pourquoi Odin n'a-t-il rien dit ? Pourquoi ? Est-il maudit ? Et Frigga, sa douce mère, sait-elle ? Et Thor ? Et le reste des Ases ? Non sans doute pas – il serait mort depuis longtemps si c'était le cas. Il est l'ennemi. Il est la bête sauvage et remplie de rage qu'il a passé sa vie à apprendre à tuer. Il s'est spécialisé dans la magie du feu juste au cas où – alors qu'il avait _tant de mal à l'apprendre_. Il a persévéré, il a maîtrisé ce pouvoir brûlant. Et maintenant, il voit pourquoi il a tant souffert. Il a appris comment se tuer. Odin l'a laissé faire. _Odin l'a encouragé_.

Manipulé. Trahi. Perdu. Seul.

Il est seul.

Pourquoi défendre Asgard au final ? Pourquoi pas le détruire ? Mais non, il ne peut pas, quand bien même il en rêve parce que c'est _sa_ maison. _Son_ royaume. Il demande des explications à son – Odin. Pleure presque, furieux et inconsolable. _**DÎTES-MOI. **_Il hurle, ne comprend pas les marmonnements d'Odin. Il n'était qu'un pion sur l'échiquier, une énième relique cachée jusqu'au jour où Odin déciderait de le rendre à son peuple – aux Jötuns. Ce n'est pas assez, et les _tu es mon fils_ ne font que l'enrager un peu plus. Parce qu'il est le Dieu des mensonges et qu'il peut les sentir.

Odin s'écroule. Loki ose à peine le toucher de peur de – de quoi ? De le tuer pour la peine qui le ravage de l'intérieur ? De l'étreindre en le suppliant de se réveiller parce qu'il a besoin de son père, il a besoin de _comprendre_ et il n'y a personne pour lui maintenant – même pas Thor, banni sur Midgard ?

Loki est tout seul.

Ou peut-être qu'il vient seulement de se rendre compte à quel point il l'a toujours été. Personne avec qui discuter de magie, personne qui lui dirait « Bravo tu as bien fait mon fils » (_ces mots étaient pour Thor, pas pour lui, et même quand Frigga les lui disait ça n'avait rien à voir parce que Frigga était une femme_).

Son père est endormi, a fui, réalise Loki avec un effarement doublé d'une douleur sourde dans la poitrine. Sa gorge le fait mal et ses yeux le piquent. Les gardes ne disent rien, emportent le corps de leur roi loin de lui et il n'ose pas suivre parce qu'il sait déjà ce que les Ases vont dire.

_C'est la faute de Loki. C'est toujours sa faute de toute façon._

Et Loki pleure parce qu'il a déjà perdu. Il doit monter sur le trône maintenant, sait déjà que les amis de son frère vont l'accuser de tromperie et de trahison. Et c'est là que le plan lui vient. Prouver sa valeur en tant que roi, prouver à Odin que sa véritable famille serait toujours à Asgard – peu importe son rôle de pion politique, peu importe le passé. Odin lui pardonnera, l'acceptera dans sa famille enfin, complètement. Thor prendra sa place et Loki sera seulement le fidèle frère, enfin reconnu pour _ses stratégies_. Son esprit. Sa plus grande fierté.

Il se proclame roi, et comme il s'y est attendu, est de suite confronté à une hostilité générale. Il ricane et met en place ses plus beaux masques mais ça fait _mal_. Ils ne veulent pas de lui – pas comme un compagnon d'armes, pas comme un ami, et surtout pas comme un roi. Ses yeux errent, ne se fixent nulle part – il a peur de céder à la peine qui le ronge s'il cesse de bouger. Il a du mal à parler. Le mot ami sonne comme une prière et tous l'ignorent.

Il n'est pas leur ami.

Il est seul. Toujours. Ni de Jötunheim – qu'il s'apprête à détruire – ni d'Asgard qui le rejettera toujours, quelques soit la peau qu'il porte, quelque soit le sourire qu'il arbore. Pourquoi existe-t-il, songe Loki avec amertume, si c'est seulement pour subir rejet sur rejet ? Les géants ne voulaient pas de lui (_pourquoi, il __l'ignore, mais si Odin disait la vérité, ils l'avaient abandonné à la mort_). Ceux qu'il a toujours connu comme son peuple, les _siens_ lui refusent ses demandes. Ses supplications. Que lui reste-t-il ? Rien.

Toujours rien. _Ce monde est pour Thor, pas pour moi. Tous le chérissent et l'acclament. Tous préfèrent que je m'éloigne. Que je reste dans l'ombre._Si Loki venait à mourir, qui le pleurerait ?

Sa mè – Frigga est enfermée avec Odin. Refuse de le laisser, par peur de ne pas voir son réveil ou... Loki baisse les yeux, évite le regard de Sif et ses compagnons. Il les sait accusateurs et colériques. Ils en ont le droit – il ne devrait pas prendre le trône destiné à son frère, mais qui d'autre le peut ? Sa mère sans doute. Sa mère pourrait le soutenir, être avec lui et ils pourraient panser leur chagrin ensemble, régner ensemble. Frigga est bien plus sage qu'il ne le sera jamais. Il voudrait qu'elle soit là. Qu'elle l'aide à traverser cette épreuve – cette hostilité à peine dissimulée derrière une politesse mielleuse. Mais Frigga préfère faire son deuil seule et laisser son fils – laisser Loki sur le devant de la scène, sans aide ou support.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. S'humidifient. Sa voix racle contre sa gorge serrée. Ça fait mal.

Odin pourrait ne jamais se réveiller.

Odin pourrait mourir.

Odin. Son père.

Quand il se déclare leur roi (_temporaire, toujours temporaire, croyez-moi s'il vous plaît, ne partez pas, je..._) ils s'agenouillent et demandent Thor. Il retient un sanglot, parce qu'il _savait_ qu'ils allaient lui demander ça. Thor n'est pas prêt – il l'a vu il a des moyens d'observations autres qu'Heimdall – alors il refuse, en sachant très bien qu'il s'attire plus de colère encore.

Il parle de la guerre qu'il doit préparer à cause de Thor, du bien-être du royaume qu'il doit maintenant protéger. Sif se lève, comme pour le frapper. Il l'aurait peut-être laissé faire (_car un Jötun sur le trône d'Asgard est un crime, un blasphème, une insulte à leur culture tout entière_) mais Fandral la retient et lui sourit. C'est un sourire faux, dégoulinant de mensonges.

Comme la voix de Volstagg. Il susurre des mots plaisants, peut-être dans l'espoir que Loki croit qu'il l'apprécie. Loki n'y croît plus depuis longtemps. Il ne cherche plus l'amour de ses com – des amis de Thor. A quoi bon ? S'ils savaient ce qu'il était, il ne serait guère que la prochaine proie sur leur tableau de chasse.

Il les fait sortir, sachant très bien que ce n'est pas fini. Bientôt. Bientôt ce sera fini. Il ramènera Odin et il le rendra fier. Enfin. Il pourra enfin dire sans crainte de décevoir « Mon nom est Loki Odinson, prince d'Asgard. »

Il rend visite à son – Odin. Frigga est là, assise, le visage inquiet et rempli de pitié. Elle lui explique – qu'il ne lui a pas dit la vérité pour qu'il ne sente pas différent. Loki ne pleure plus. Son visage est de marbre et son cœur se refroidit à ces mots. _Pas différent._ Étaient-ils si aveugles, si pris dans leur propre toile de mensonge qu'ils n'avaient pas vu que Loki avait toujours été différent aux yeux des Ases, Jötun ou pas ? Frigga prie pour que Thor leur revienne et Loki veut lui crier _pourquoi, n'as-tu pas confiance en moi, en mes capacités à diriger ce royaume en attendant le réveil de Père ?_

Il ne crie pas. Il soupire et baisse les yeux, écoute le doux sermon de Frigga. Ce que fait ton père a toujours un but. Et lui alors, quel est son but ? Pourquoi existe-t-il, pourquoi Odin ne l'a-t-il pas laissé mourir – comme il l'a sans doute fait avec des centaines d'autres enfants Jötuns ? Sa destinée est-elle de rester dans l'ombre de Thor pour toujours, de le suivre et l'acclamer, baiser chacun de ses pas et toujours s'effacer pou lui laisser toute la gloire.

Loki n'est peut-être pas un guerrier, mais s'il y a bien une chose qu'il a appris d'eux, c'est l'orgueil. Loki est orgueilleux, il n'en a pas honte (_tous les Ases le sont_) et il veut un peu de la lumière. Pour une fois dans sa vie.

Et surtout, alors que les mots de Frigga craquellent lentement ce qui lui reste d'amour pour son peuple, il veut que Thor _apprenne sa leçon_. C'est lui qu'ils veulent, qu'ils attendent ? Très bien. Mais Loki sera celui qui s'assurera que Thor sera un bon roi – puisque apparemment, il est le seul à être encore lucide sur les défauts de son frè– de Thor.

C'est sans doute pour ça que les mensonges naissent de sa bouche aussi facilement – _Père est mort_ – et peut-être qu'il se ment aussi un peu à lui-même – _Cette nouvelle guerre, ce fut trop pour lui_ – parce que de voir Thor aussi défait, aussi _meurtri_ – _Cette guerre que tu as apporté à Asgard, Thor_ – c'est presque jouissif pendant un instant.

Ici gît Thor. Détruit par de simples mots. Loki sait qu'il est cruel, que Thor lui en voudra, qu'il ne fait qu'aggraver la situation. Mais il aime à penser qu'ainsi, Thor se forgera plus vite de nouvelles convictions, qu'il oubliera son orgueil blessé. Il sait aussi qu'il se donne un nouvel ennemi, un qu'il aurait pu éviter en annonçant à Thor qu'il lui refuse son droit légitime au trône.

Mais il y a des siècles d'amour fraternel entre eux, et Loki espère que... Il ne sait plus exactement ce qu'il espère. Que Thor lui pardonnera – qu'il saura regarder au-delà de la véritable identité de Loki.

C'est une vengeance qu'il mène, en disant à Thor que c'est _sa propre mère_ qui a interdit son retour. Une vengeance un peu futile, et qui nuira probablement à ses plans, mais Loki aussi est _blessé_. Frigga donnerait tout pour que Thor soit à la place de Loki. Presque tout. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aime pas Loki (_Il n'est pas assez idiot pour douter autant d'années de soins et de baisers_). C'est qu'elle aussi, est enracinée dans ses valeurs. Et Loki est un Jötun. Loki est le cadet.

Loki n'a pas le droit au trône, quand bien même il ferait probablement un meilleur monarque que son frère.

C'est un au-revoir Thor. Et il espère que son frère a saisi la nuance, que ce n'est pas un adieu qu'il y a encore de l'espoir – le visage effondré de Thor lui indique que non. Alors il s'excuse, pour ce que ça vaut. Thor a bon cœur, se rassure-t-il. Thor comprendra. Lui aussi veut Jötunheim détruit. Lui aussi.

Thor lui pardonnera. N'est-ce pas ?

Quand il sort, il aperçoit Mjöllnir. Il se rapproche, discrètement et parce qu'il veut essayer (_voir s'il est digne d'Odin, si l'arme légendaire le considère ainsi_) il pose sa main sur la poignée et soulève. Le marteau ne bouge pas.

Il prétend qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, qu'il n'est pas en colère, déçu et blessé. Il y a une épine empoisonnée dans son cœur. Son visage se tord (_colère, colère, colère_) puis il soupire. Ça ne sert à rien. L'arme est pour Thor. Comme le royaume, comme Odin, comme Frigga, comme les amis, comme tout le reste.

Il redresse son manteau et s'en va.

Dans sa tête règne un ouragan d'émotions trop sauvages. Il ne sait plus quoi penser, comment. Il ne sait même plus exactement quel est son but ici – pourquoi il est en territoire ennemi, prêt à parlementer avec les _monstres_ dont il partage sang et origines. Il retient un haut-le cœur (_de dégoût envers lui-même parce __qu'après tout, il est à la hauteur de sa réputation, toujours à mentir et tricher pour arriver à ses fins, même s'il doit faire du mal à ceux qu'il aime_) et frissonne. Il murmure un sort de chaleur, les mots perdus dans le vent glacial qui règne toujours dans ce royaume. Il sursaute vivement quand sa propre magie se retourne contre lui et le brûle.

Il essaie d'en rire et laisse échapper quelques gloussements hystériques. Il doit devenir fou – ce ne serait pas étonnant. C'est écrit dans l'une des nombreuses prophéties d'Odin de toute façon. Il se demande si son – Odin avait vu ce moment arriver. S'il s'est laissé endormir pour laisser à Loki son moment de gloire.

Il aimerait y croire, mais il en doute.

Son entretien avec Laufey se passe comme prévu – le géant mord à l'hameçon et Loki se sent mal d'être lié à de si stupides créatures par le sang... Puis il se rappelle que même si Thor les dépasse sûrement en terme d'intellect, il est tout de même bien loin son... Loki. Il met un sourire narquois sur son visage (_ le masque est presque naturel, après tant d'années à le porter comme mécanisme de défense_) et prétend haïr Odin et Thor.

Ce n'est pas si loin de la vérité actuellement, mais Loki n'est pas rancunier – pas trop. Il peut pardonner à son frère d'être un idiot et à Odin d'être... Odin. Il faudra du temps et de la patience, mais après la réduction de Jötunheim en tas de cendre éparpillés dans l'univers, Loki sait que les choses iront mieux.

Marchander avec Laufey est encore plus facile que prévu – il semble vraiment impatient de tuer Odin et de récupérer son précieux coffret. Loki s'empêche juste à temps de ricaner devant la naïveté du roi des Jötuns. Il est sur son terrain, jouer avec les mots – que ce soit pour la magie ou charmer son opposant – est un jeu d'enfant et Laufey ne fait clairement pas le poids. Encore un guerrier incapable de débattre.

Heimdall l'arrête quand il revient de Jötunheim. Loki ne sait pas trop comme il va faire pour arrêter le gardien – parce qu'il sait que le gardien n'est fidèle qu'à Odin et Thor. Il lui demande malgré tout et le silence du gardien avant qu'il n'acquiesce est une réponse en soi. Loki retient sa moue, retient ses pleurs, retient ses cris de rage. Il enferme toutes les émotions virevoltantes en lui et part en donnant un ordre qui tombera dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Il laisse Heimdall convoquer les compagnons de Thor. Il les regarde partir, refusant de reconnaître que son cœur se serre (_ils n'avaient donc aucune loyauté, pas même un soupçon d'hésitation_). Il n'a besoin que de quelques heures – quelques jours peut-être – de plus. Et pour ça, il doit les retarder. Il hésite – juste un peu parce qu'il pourrait tuer Thor, il a confiance en lui vraiment, mais un Destructeur est...

Puis il se décide. Détruis tout. Empêche Thor de revenir.

Il pourrait lui ordonner de ne pas viser pour tuer, mais ç faciliterait trop la tâche de Thor (_surtout si ses compagnons sont avec lui_) et... Thor s'en rendrait compte. Loki ne veut pas de la pitié de son frère, il n'est pas faible. Il ferme les yeux et envoie le Destructeur. Et avec lui, une prière _Ne meurs pas Thor. Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait._

Ce sera le final, songe-t-il amèrement, du procès de Thor Odinson. Il prouvera sa valeur, ou mourra en essayant.

Il retourne voir Heimdall et le confronte sans surprise. Il est étonné seulement devant le manque d'hésitation quand le gardien (_même temporairement démis de ses fonctions, ce sera toujours son titre_) l'attaque. Une nouvelle épine se plante, s'enfonce et son cœur saigne un peu plus, se refroidit sous les coups répétés de ceux qui devraient être ses plus fidèles alliés. Encore seul.

Il a le coffret heureusement et Heimdall finit entouré de glace. Il sait que le gardien n'est pas mort, que la glace finira par se briser. Mais il devrait durer suffisamment pour qu'il ait le temps de mettre son plan en action.

Il accueille Laufey et ses sbires avec condescendance et attend avec impatience le moment où il les tuera. Laufey agit comme s'il avait conquis Asgard, alors qu'il n'a fait que marcher dans le Bifrost avec l'autorisation de Loki. Mais il ne dit rien, se contente de les mener jusqu'à Odin, discrètement. Ils évitent gardes et nobles. Il sent déjà le sort se briser (_trop tôt ! Trop tôt!_) et accélère le pas.

Il y a un battement sourd contre ses tympans et un cri d'outrage dans sa gorge quand Laufey envoie Frigga voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se retient, à peine, attend que la garde du roi géant soit complètement baissée pour frapper. Il sent le Bifrost s'agiter, puis s'activer. Thor est de retour. Une vague de soulagement mêlée d'agacement le soulève.

Laufey parle à Odin comme on parle à un mort et Loki ne peut bientôt plus le supporter. De deux sorts de feu, il tue le Jötun – tue son père biologique. Mais il n'en a cure car cette action, tout ce plan est pour Odin – son vrai père.

Frigga l'embrasse et le regarde comme un héros – enfin. Elle le regarde comme elle regarde Thor. Un fils guerrier, digne d'être le sien et celui d'Odin. Mais Thor arrive et révèle ses multiples trahisons – ses mensonges. Frigga recule, et l'air fier devient horrifié. Loki refuse de se faire avoir une nouvelle fois, refuse de laisser une autre écharde pénétrer son cœur déjà trop enlaidi. Il accueille son frère avec froideur – la même que lui donne Thor et décide de continuer son plan peu importe les obstacles.

Ici est son heure de gloire, sa _propre_ victoire. Thor ne l'en empêchera pas.

Mais il essaie quand même, avec des coups et des mots vides de sens. Son séjour à Midgard l'a changé, réalise Loki, car il se bat pour blesser, pour tuer _son propre frère_ quand ses mots défendent les monstres qu'il a cherché à exterminer il n'y pas si longtemps. Thor pleure pour les morts Jötuns et Loki tente de rire pour ne pas montrer sa haine. Qu'as-tu Thor, d'où te viens cette compassion ?

Mais Loki sait déjà d'où elle lui vient. De Midgard, de ces mortels si faibles qui grouillent comme des insectes mais ressentent au moins autant d'émotions que les dieux d'Asgard. Thor s'est arrêté, a retrouvé ses sens et tente de parlementer – vainement. Loki rage et les émotions le brûlent à l'intérieur, frappent et tapent et griffent contre les barreaux de son esprit. Il hurle _**BATS-TOI**_ et Thor ne réagit pas, le laisse le frapper. Loki veut son frère, celui qui était prêt à verser le premier sang, prêt à partir en guerre. Cette poupée de chiffon n'est qu'une pale réplique, rendue molle alors qu'il voulait un roi puissant.

Loki perd le contrôle, laisse s'échapper des phrases qu'il regrettera – _Je n'ai jamais voulu le trône_ – des mensonges et des vérités – _Je ne suis pas ton frère, ne l'ai jamais été_. Thor le blesse en le regardant avec tant de pitié, en refusant de se battre. Thor l'a toujours blessé ainsi : en refusant d'agir. Il ne voyait pas le traitement que les Ases donnaient à Loki, ne voyait pas la solitude de son propre frère, ne voyait pas que ses amis toléraient Loki comme on tolère un chien.

Les émotions explosent finalement et les larmes coulent enfin, libres et brûlantes contre une peau qui n'est pas vraiment la sienne. Est-ce folie Thor ? Était-ce si fou que de vouloir _une fois dans ma vie_ un regard fier de la part de _ton père ?_ Il cherche ses mots, utilise la femme mortelle que Thor apprécie tant, qu'il a observé vaguement lorsqu'il vérifiait si son frère allait bien. Et il promet de lui rendre visite, un mensonge qui racle contre son palais et lui donne la nausée.

Thor hurle et se jette sur lui, furieux que Loki menace la femme qu'il aime – Loki a toujours été doué pour trouver les points faibles chez les gens. Trouver ce qui les rendaient faibles et c'était gagné. Il se battent comme des bêtes enragés, chacun rendant les coups reçus. Thor finit par prendre le dessus, les envoyant tout deux sur le Bifrost. C'est dangereux, trop dangereux – mais Loki a les yeux qui brûle, le cœur qui bat trop vite, une lèvre qui saigne et son esprit n'est plus qu'une spirale vers la folie. Une seule chose compte à ses yeux désormais – _faire du mal à Thor_. Il rit comme un damné, ses répliques rient avec lui.

Mais Thor reprend le dessus encore, (_comme avant, comme d'habitude, parce qu'il a toujours été le meilleur guerrier_) et Loki finit au sol, avec Mjöllnir sur la poitrine. C'est lourd, il a du mal à respirer et il peut voir Thor se diriger vers le source du Bifrost. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, il crie et il ne peut toujours pas soulever ce stupide marteau et il a _mal_.

Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il dit, des insultes et des moqueries comme il sait si bien les dire sans doute et Thor a l'air perdu. Puis il appelle son arme. Le souffle de Loki est coupé et il voit son frère briser le Bifrost, peu à peu. Il ne comprend pas, _pourquoi Thor, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas finir, pourquoi tu sacrifies celle que tu aimes pour ces monstres que tu rêvais encore de tuer dans ton sommeil il y a de cela quelques semaines ?_

Il essaie de l'en empêcher, vraiment il essaie (_et il ne sait pas si c'est pour Thor et sa mortelle ou pour son plan, il ne sait même pas si ça a de l'importance parce qu'il vole et qu'il va tomber_) mais Thor arrive à ses fins et le pont de lumière explose en un tourbillon de couleur. Il y a de l'eau et des vagues, un grondement sourd comme une explosion (_ou était-ce le tonnerre de Mjöllnir?_). Le Bifrost s'arrête, s'effondre sur lui-même.

Loki et Thor volent, et soudain ils s'arrêtent : Odin est là. Odin – le soulagement est comme une vague fraîche dans la poitrine de Loki – tient fermement Thor qui s'accroche à la lance de Loki. Et Loki hurle, hurle son plan – _J'aurai pu le faire, j'aurai pu et tu aurais été fier de moi, n'est-ce pas ?_ - c'est tout son espoir, toute sa colère et sa peur qui passe dans ses cris et il sait qu'Odin va lui sourire et le féliciter, lui dire qu'il a été un bon fils, n'est-ce pas –

« Non Loki. »

Ce sont deux mots qui brisent le reste de son cœur. Ce sont ces deux mots qui le font sangloter silencieusement, ravaler ses mots d'amour pour son peuple et sa famille. Non Loki. Non. Non. Un refus encore et toujours. Il ne fera jamais partie de cette race, de cette famille. Ses derniers membres l'ont rejetés, encore et toujours. Il est seul, l'a toujours été, le restera. Pourquoi a-t-il fait tout ça déjà ? Il est résigné, Thor le supplie (_encore un Non, encore, encore, encore_) et Odin écarquille son œil.

Mais Loki n'a plus rien à perdre. A quoi bon faire face à ceux qu'il a trahi pour trouver sa place. A quoi bon vivre s'il restera un paria. A quoi bon. Thor hurle. Thor hurle et sa voix n'atteint plus Loki, parce que Loki est comme mort à l'intérieur.

A quoi bon.

Son cœur bat trop vite. Il a un goût de sel dans la bouche.

A quoi bon.

Il y en a qui voient mais qui ne font rien. Qui observent juste, sans agir. Sans se sentir coupable. Les humains connaissent bien ce principe – quand ils apprennent les premiers soins on leur en parle. _Plus il y a de personnes, moins vous vous sentirez concernés. Moins vous agirez._

Peut-être que c'était la faute de Loki. Peut-être qu'il avait tout faux – encore. Mais, se dit-il avec une amertume maintenant familière, il n'était pas le seul. Les Ases sont pratiquement immortels, sages et puissants. Loki l'est aussi, même s'il n'est pas Ase. Et il est blessé, blessé au-delà des mots. La langue de serpent est à court de mot. Il a mal. Il a tellement mal. Les gens ont vu – ils ont vu, regardé, observé, fixé le petit prince aux cheveux noirs devenir amer et résigné à sa place dans les ombres.

Ils l'ont vu, il le sait parce qu'il les observait aussi.

Alors pourquoi aucun n'a-t-il agi ? Pourquoi Odin, Frigga, Thor, Sif, _n'importe qui_. Il voulait juste être reconnu. Il ferme les yeux. Il veut juste...

Non Loki.

Il veut... Il ne sait plus ce qu'il veut. De toute façon, quelle importance. Il a perdu. Et Loki est peut-être mauvais joueur, mais il veut porter un dernier coup à ceux qui l'ont trahi au moins autant qu'il les a trahi. Il veut leur faire aussi mal qu'il a mal en ce moment. Il veut arracher leur cœur et le faire éclater entre ses doigts. C'est de la haine, réalise-t-il. Probablement. Thor le regarde, le poing serré contre le sceptre.

Ils n'ont toujours fait que regarder.

Bande d'hypocrites.

Il lâche prise.

* * *

Okaaaaaay. Toujours là ? Chouette ! Oubliez pas de laisser une review ;) (c'est important de savoir ce que vous pensez, surtout sachant que c'est un balbutiement dans ce fandom xD)

D'autant que **NON NE PARTEZ PAS :** J'envisage des suites pour ce truc (d'autres OS quoi) C'est très, très, très vagues, d'autant que j'ai deux fics en cours donc je garantis rien mais vu qu'en ce moment j'suis sur ce fandom... Bref. Comme possibilité nous avons : Avengers retell (même principe, l'histoire du côté de Loki seulement) + pendant&maybe post!Avengers du pre-slash entre Tony et Loki (parce que oui, je suis une fan de frostiron :p)

Comme dit plus haut, y a rien de garanti mais j'aimerai votre avis, voir si ça vous tenterait. Je précise que je posterai tout en histoires séparées (ce sera sans doute des stand!alone avec quelques références, comme ça les non-fans de slash seront pas obligés d'aller le lire pour avoir la fin !)

Bref. Dites-moi tout. Reviews ?

See ya~


End file.
